Aku dan Pacar Temanku
by Gritz 'Nell' Ahnelle A
Summary: Jae Joong yang menyukai Yun Ho, sementara Yun Ho berstatus sebagai pacar teman nya, Tiffany. " merebut pacar teman tidak ada hukuman nya kan di Negara ini? Memang nya kenapa kalau aku mau menikung temanku sendiri? Lagipula aku sudah lama suka padamu Yun Ho, dan juga, kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan Tiffany? Padahal fakta nya kan aku yang lebih cantik dari Tiffany." A YunJae fict


Aku Dan Pacar Temanku.

_Gritz Ahnelle A present_

_._

_._

_._

_A YunJae Drabble._

_Romance, Friendship, School Life._

_So many typo(s) here, maybe._

_Ooc_

_If you don't like, just leave the page._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Hari ini hari rabu, hari yang sangat Jae Joong tidak suka, karena pasti hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan pelajaran IPA dengan seluruh antek antek? Nya.

Ahh, sebelum nya kita perkenalkan dulu pemeran utama kita, namja cantik bermata Doe ini bernama Kim Jae Joong, namja cantik yang kecantikan nya mengalahkan kecantikan yeoja yeoja di luar sana, dan itu membuat para wanita sedikit minder jika di samping nya, takut terlihat jelek mungkin. Ahh, Jae Joong juga memiliki kulit putih bersih dan juga halus, sangat terawatt, jangan lupakan kedua orang tua nya yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara nya. Jadi apa kurang nya seorang Kim Jae Joong?

" kurang nya seorang Kim Jae Joong itu adalah ia belum memiliki kekasih. Jae Joong payah dalam urusan percintaan."

Dan Jae Joong akan sangat kesal bila mendengar perkataan yang sering di ucapkan oleh adik nya itu, Kim Jun Su. Jun Su adalah namja manis yang berstatus adik dari Jae Joong, dan Jun Su sangat suka sekali mengucapkan kata kata di atas, sekedar mengejek Hyung nya yang masih belum memiliki kekasih. Berbeda dengan nya yang sudah memiliki seorang namja chingu. Sebenarnya Jae Joong memang tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi ia cukup dekat dengan seseorang yang diam diam ia kagumi.

" kau kenapa Jae Joong~ah?"

Tiffany, yeoja ber-eye smile yang manis itu adalah teman Jae Joong sejak ia masuk ke SM High School, setidak nya Tiffany tak terlalu minder dengan kecantikan Jae Joong, karena menurut nya, ia juga tak kalah cantik dari Jae Joong/?.

" kau memikirkan perkataan Jun Su lagi?"

_'sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana melepaskan Yun Ho darimu'_

" wah, dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau seorang paranormal? Apa kau memiliki indra keenam?"

Tiffany menghela nafas jengah saat mendengar ucapan Jae Joong.

" aku masih normal Jae, aku bukan paranormal, dan aku tidak memiliki indra keenam."

Jawab Tiffany yang sedang membenarkan poninya.

" lalu dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sedang memikirkan perkataan Jun Su?"

" karena kau selalu memikirkan apapun itu yang di ucapkan oleh Jun Su. Lagipula benar apa kata Jun Su, kapan kau akan memiliki kekasih? Apa kau akan sendiri terus?"

_' aku tidak akan sendiri lagi kalau kau mau melepaskan Yun Ho.'_

Jae Joong baru saja akan menjawab pertanyaan Tiffany, namun ternyata, Jeon Ssaem, guru Kimia di sekolah ini sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

" hari ini akan ada tugas kelompok."

Dan para murid mendesah kesal saat mendengar sang guru berbicara, pasti tugas kelompok akan sangat susah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jae Joong terus tersenyum manis, seperti nya ia harus bersyukur karena Jeon Ssaem menugaskan mereka untuk tugas Kelompok, Jae Joong tersenyum senang bukan karena tugas kelompok yang di berikan Jeon Ssaem, tapi karena teman satu kelompok Jae Joong yang tadi di tentukan oleh Jeon Ssaem.

_' seperti nya setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih pada Jeon Ssaem, karena ia telah membuatku satu kelompok dengan Yun Ho, hihihi. Dan terima kasih juga untuk keadaan perpustakaan yang hening dan tidak terlalu ramai ini.'_

" tumben."

Jae Joong mengarah kan pandangan nya pada Yun Ho, namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai pacar teman nya itu.

" apa nya yang Tumben?"

Tanya Jae Joong yang memiringkan kepala nya dengan imut, sebenar nya para seme di kelas sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Jae Joong yang seperti itu, para seme di kelas ini selalu tergoda dengan apa yang Jae Joong lakukan, tapi berbeda dengan Yun Ho, Yun Ho terlalu Flat, menurut Jae Joong.

" tumben kau mau tersenyum manis di saat mengerjakan tugas pelajaran IPA."

Jae Joong mengangguk kan kepala nya mengerti saat mendengar ucapan Yun Ho, haruskah ia menjawab bahwa alasan ia tersenyum di saat mengerjakan tugas pelajaran IPA adalah Yun Ho?. Kurasa tidak perlu.

" apa kau sedang senang?"

Tanya Yun Ho lagi, kali ini Yun Ho bertanya sembari melihat kearah Jae Joong. Jae Joong mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Yun Ho.

" kau senang karena apa?"

_'karena aku bisa dekat mu, Yun Ho.'_

" ada saja, kau mau tahu?"

" tidak juga, tidak terlalu penting."

Jae Joong mempoutkan bibir nya saat mendengar celotehan Yun Ho.

" hey, Yun Ho-ssi."

Yun Ho menatap Jae Joong saat tiba tiba Jae Joong memanggil nya dengan formal.

" ye, Mwoya?"

" jadilah kekasih ku."

Yun Ho membulat kan mata nya saat mendengar ucapan Jae Joong, Yun Ho tak salah dengar kan, barusan ia mendengar Jae Joong meminta nya menjadi kekasih nya.

" apa maksud mu, Jae Joong?"

Tanya Yun Ho yang mulai bingung dengan celotehan Jae Joong.

" apa kau tidak dengar? Aku memintamu menjadi namja chingu-ku."

" apa kau gila? Aku adalah pacar Tiffany, aku pacar teman mu."

Ujar Yun Ho dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

" aku memang sudah tahu kalau kau adalah pacar Tiffany, bahkan satu sekolah ini pun tahu kalau kau kekasih Tiffany."

Yun Ho menatap Jae Joong dengan tatapan kebingungan, ia bingung dengan apa yang di pikirkan Jae Joong.

" nah, kau kan tahu kalau aku pacar teman mu, lalu kenapa kau meminta ku menjadi kekasih mu?"

Yun Ho masih terus menatap Jae Joong dengan pandangan kebingungan.

" ya terus, memang nya kenapa kalau kau kekasih Tiffany?"

" itu sudah jelas Jae Joong, aku pacar teman mu, masa' kau mau menikung teman mu sendiri."

Jae Joong tersenyum manis kearah Yun Ho.

" merebut pacar teman tidak ada hukuman nya kan di Negara ini? Memang nya kenapa kalau aku mau menikung temanku sendiri? Lagipula aku sudah lama suka padamu Yun Ho, dan juga, kenapa kau harus berpacaran dengan Tiffany? Padahal fakta nya kan aku yang lebih cantik dari Tiffany."

Yun Ho menatap horror kearah Jae Joong saat mendenar pernuturan Jae Joong yang sangat panjang.

" kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Tanya Jae Joong yang risih dengan tatapan Horror Yun Ho.

" kau gila, Jae Joong." Desis Yun Ho tajam.

" iya aku tau aku gila. Aku kan gila karena dirimu."

Kali ini tatapan Yun Ho pada Jae Joong tidak bisa di deskripsikan, tatapan Yun Ho kali ini seperti raut wajah ketika mengetahui bahwa besok dunia akan kiamat.

" kau gi-"

Chuu~~

Dan Yun Ho membulatkan mata nya saat tiba tiba Jae Joong mencium bibir nya, ahhh, bisa gila Yun Ho jika sudah seperti ini.

" aku tau kau pacar temanku, tapi tidak salah juga kan merebut pacar teman, dan aku akan merebut mu dari Tiffany."

Bisik Jae Joong tepat di telinga Yun Ho.

" apa yang kalian lakukan?"

End

* * *

><p>Nahloh, itu siapa tuh yang mergokin YunJae ciuman?<p>

Mau tahu?

Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?

Anda penasaran? Sama, saya juga. #plakk

Okeh, abaikan Giz yang mulai aneh.

Oke end aje yee, soal nya Giz suka nih ending yang ngegantung kaya gini.

Yang ngerasa anak nya YunJae, yoo di review.

Review juseyooo~~

PS : jangan panggil saya Thor-nim, panggil aja Giza atau Nell.


End file.
